Why you should never try to convince Naruto to stop wearing orange
by javalalo
Summary: The story takes place in the future when Naruto is Hokage, and what happen that make everyone learn a hard lesson, you should NEVER try to convince Naruto to STOP WEARING ORANGE!


It has been a month since Kakashi has given Naruto the hat and title of seventh Hokage, something that was follow by a huge party thrown by Naruto as he has finally accomplish his life dream, and the subsequent hangover that follow it.

And while Naruto was really excited to become Hokage his enthusiasm was quickly crush when he had to face the enemy of all Kages, paperwork, so it took the whole month to even get use to the idea of having to do a lot of paperwork as Hokage instead of being a badass shinobi as he though when he was a little kid.

But what was so important about this day was that Konoha would reciebe the other Kages and some other important figures to not only acknowledge and congratulate Naruto for his new position and to discus several affairs with him as the new leader of Konoha, heroe of the fourth shinobi war, and to several of them a good friend.

So when Shikamaru and Shizune enter the Hokage office to prepare all the documents that were going to need for this meetings they were quite surprise when they saw several Naruto's shadow clones working like a madman in order to catch up and prepare all the paperwork needed. They stood at the entrance completely froze that the clones didn't even react to their presence, it was not until the original Naruto come to his office that they get out of their shock.

"What's the matter Shizune, Shikamaru? What has make you both so shocked?" Ask Naruto.

The first to react was Shikamaru who answer. "N-Naruto? Are your clones really working in your paperwork? How did you manage that! And how long have they been her working on your paperwork?"

While Naruto did possess the key to defeat the eternal foe of all Kages, the kage bunshin, he couldn't make them work on his paperwork for more than 5 minutes, since they were essentially him and they dislike the paperwork as much as he did they and quit doing it after a few minutes of working on it, or simply refuse immediately and pop up, so it was a big shock see a group of several of Naruto's clones doing paperwork.

"To answer to you in order, yes they are, I just had to bride them with buying them some Ramen once they finish, and I send them around 5 in the morning, all to catch up with the paperwork that has been piling up since I become Hokage."

This time it was Shizune who question him. "But why? Since today arrive the other Kages and other prominent leaders you could leave paperwork for latter today."

Naruto just smile at them and answer. "Because I want to spend time with my fellow Kages! It's being so long since I have seen them! I have so much to talk with them, specially Gaara!"

Shizune and Shikamaru just sigh and let Naruto be Naruto, after all if it mean that Naruto would do his paperwork it was a win for everyone.

"Despite this you should be going to the gate, it won't be long for the delegations to arrive." Said Shikamatu and with that he, Shizune and Naruto departed to the gates to receive all the VIPs that would be arriving in a few moments.

After getting to the gate they encounter the people in charge of receiving the delegations there already settle and ready to escort the Kages, Daimyos, and other important figures, so Naruto along with Shikamaru and Shizune stand there waiting along them, it took only a few minutes for the first delegation to arrive which was the delegation from the land of wind, consisting of the Wind Daimyo and the Kazekage and their guards.

Naruto politely greet the Daimyo and company and only gave Gaara a handshake and promise to spend more time with him latter, something that Gaara agree and then go with his sister as she was their designated guide in Konoha.

The next ones to arrive where Sasame and a couple of other Ninjas with the Daimyo of the land of Rice, and much to Shikamaru's surprise it wasn't Naruto who break protocol but Sasame, who rocket herself to hug Naruto. After Sasame thank Naruto for helping her reunite her clan long ago and subsequently become the leaders of shinobi forces in the land of rice, she let him go and apologize to everyone for her outburst which make everyone laugh.

And so the several delegations keep coming one after another, with the most important delegations being polite and maintaining their image of leaders, while other display more affectionate ways to greet Naruto such as:

Koyuki the Daimyo of the land of Snow who was flirting with Naruto in a way that was not so discreetly for everyone to realize, with the exception of Naruto who seem as oblivious as always, or he could be acting like that since he was already married to Hinata and was completely loyal to her.

Shion the Priestess of Demon Country who remind Naruto that he had promise to help her make the new generation of priestess and that he never brake his promises, which make Naruto blush as red as Hinata use to do and could only mumble some kind of excuse that no one understand before Shion told him that she was just joking, but Shizune catch the expression in her eyes that said that she still had feeling for Naruto but would step down.

And Sara the former queen of Roran, and her daughter the actual queen of the New Roran, When Naruto handshake Sara's hand they both froze in their place for a second before looking away awkwardly, which arise the curiosity of everyone but no one ask. Unknown to them the moment Naruto and Sara touch each other they regain their complete memories of what happen in the past and how they first meet.

It took more than three hours for all the delegations to arrive which were:

The wind delegation with the Wind Daimyo and the fifth Kazekage Gaara.

The earth delegation with the Earth Daimyo and the fourth Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi.

The water delegation with the Water Daimyo and the Sixth Mizukage Chojuro.

The lightning delegation with the lightning Daimyo and the Fifth Raikage Darui.

The Daimyo of the land of honey and his wife Kayo.

Koyuki daimyo of the land of snow.

Shion priestess of demon country.

Toki daimyo of the land of birds.

Sara former queen of Roran and her daughter the actual queen of the New Roran.

Shizuka leader of Nadeshiko village and one badass kunoichi.

Sumaru the actual Hoshikage of Hoshigakure or the hidden village among the stars, and the only user of the Mysterious Peacock Method.

Shibuki Leader of Takigakure.

Temujin who come across the seas and founder and leader of the new country name Utopia.

Chikara Daimyo of the land of noodles and his wife Fuku.

Shu and Chiyo leaders of the land of This and That who united their countries after the war and had also become a couple.

Sasame leader of the Fuma clan and the shinobis of the land of Rice.

And Hikaru Tsuki leader of the land of the moon and the ninja village Getsugakure.

After all of them had arrived and were send to their accommodations Shikamaru was the first to speak. "I never realize how many important people you knew Naruto, and you meet and befriend almost all of them all before the war, If you didn't become Hokage you would still be consider one of the most influential people in the whole world!"

Naruto smile nervously and answer. "What can I say, I'm really good at making friends!"

Shizune sigh and said. "Is more than that Naruto, you not only easily make friends with people, but also make people believe in you, that is how you convince Tsunade-sama to become Hokage."

"Really? I always thought that was because I win our bet."

"Well technically yes, but after your fight with Kabuto Tsunade-sama just use that as an excuse to return and see how you would grow up and achive your dream, But don't let her know that I told you this, or I will be spending a lot of time in the hospital and not as part of the staff." Shizune plead the las part which make Naruto and Shikamaru laugh and agree with her.

"But seriously Naruto, if the fourth shinobi war wouldn't happen, or even end with the alliance being permanent, you could have bring peace to the world with how many people in high places you know, or at the very least you would lead the way to a permanent peace, just as Jiraiya wanted you to do." Add Shikamaru and Naruto had a small sad smile in his face when he mention his late godfather.

"Or I could become a target for many others that didn't want peace between our countries, could you imagine the previous Raikage and Tsuchikage agreeing to a peace treaty, or even a non-aggression one with Konoha? Or Danzo letting Konoha Konoha forming alliances with other countries instead of just imposing his will over them?" Answer Naruto and the three shiver remembering the old war hawk and his twisted ideology and what would he plot if the war didn't happen and he was still alive.

"Lets not have this grim thoughts right now, we have to focus on the task at hand that is to improve Konoha's relationships with the leaders of all this countries." Said Shizune and Naruto and Shikamaru agree with her.

After the small reunion that took place in the Hokage building to congratulate Naruto and make his ascension to Hokage official, or at least official in the eyes of the other leaders, they proceed to have lunch, which proceed without any incident and everyone enjoy it and even tell the stories of how they all meet Naruto, and much to his shame all of the stories start with them believing he was just a loud, idiotic brat.

After the meal they move on to more important things such as training routes, border patrols, cooperation agreements and other stuff that took all the day long, as a mater of fact they didn't finish all but decide to end things for the day so the meting was adjourn, but as they were preparing to leave Kuritsuchi comment.

"So Naruto, now that you are Hokage when do you plan to grow up and ditch orange clothes for something more sober and serious?"

"I agree, while you change the tone of orange from a bright one to a darker one you kind of give the wrong vibe of been childish and not taking your job seriously with that color." Add Gaara.

The comments of the two Kages make everyone else realize that what they were saying was true, while everyone here, and in the whole world knew of Naruto and what he did in the fourth shinobi war, the fact that he wear orange make him look like a goof and not imposing as the power figure he is, and while that is not something wrong in some situations, this was not one of them.

"What is wrong with orange? I have been wearing it my whole life and I think it looks awesome in me!" Ask Naruto innocently not seeing what the others consider obvious.

"They just said that it makes you look childish and not important as your position as Hokage implies Naruto, and while it makes you look adorably cute that is not the image that you want to give to the rest of the world." Answer Koyuki while also teasing him.

"Besides it's not as if you would never be able to wear orange, just not on the time of the day that you are working as Hokage." Add Shion trying to reassure Naruto.

Unfortunately for them all Naruto hear was _not wear orange anymore_ , which fill him with dread for a few seconds, but he recover quickly and said. "I have never considere it, I'm so use to wear orange that even the idea of not wearing seems foreigner, but let me consider it."

While everyone that personally knew Naruto was a little surprise with his answer, they all consider it as a sign that he was growing up, with the exception of Shikamaru who was suspicious of Naruto agreeing that easily and not arguing back, but he figure that he was just being polite and say that he would think of it just to never touch the subject again once they all go back to their countries. And so that was how the first day of negotiations ended.

Time skip to the next morning.

The next day everything start as always in Konoha, just with more shinobis patrolling the city to ensure security, but the citizens seem to didn't mind that and go on with their lives as always.

Meanwhile Naruto and the rest of the world leaders were starting a new day of negotiations, and just as the day before the negotiations continue without any setbacks, that was until they reach their lunch break, when the Kages bring back the theme of Naruto's wardrobe.

"Naruto, did you had time yesterday to consider stop wearing orange in the future?" Ask Gaara.

"That's right! Have you reach a decision? Or are you still thinking about it?" Ask Kurotsuchi.

Naruto smile nervously and answer. "No, I haven't had the time to even think about it with all the work that this meeting has given me."

Next was the fire Diamyo who speak. "I agree with them Hokage-sama, orange is not a formal color to wear and you should give an image of serious leader."

"Yo-you should at least wear the official ninja gear of Konoha Uzumaki-san." Said Chojuro.

Everyone in the room agree and some others were also giving reasons why Naruto should stop wearing orange, and while he seem to be calm and considering everything he was hearing in reality he was having a conversation with Kurama.

" _Can you believe them Kurama! They are desecrating ORANGE! The most awesome color of all!"_

" _I agree with you Naruto that Orange is the most bad ass color of all, and I say that not because my fur is orange, but they have a point, you're the leader of your village now, and a hero of the fourth shinobi war, maybe you should listen to them."_

" _WHAT! Not you too Kurama, you are suppose to be my partner and had my back!"_ Shout Naruto inside his head.

" _That doesn't mean that I have to agree with you in everything kit! You should not be so close minded and listen to all the other leaders consider their opinions."_

" _That's it! You are a genius Kurama!"_ exclaim an ever excited Naruto before exiting his mindscape, which give Kurama a bad feeling but he didn't get the opportunity to stop or even question the blond which infuriate him.

Naruto's consciousness return to the room just in time to hear the final comments from Sasame. "Why don't you try not wearing orange for a couple of days and see how people react to it Naruto? That way you can see more clearly what everyone is trying to tell you."

Naruto clear his throat and said seriously. "After hearing all of your arguments I have decide to give it a try and consider it seriously. So if we have nothing else to discuss I suggest we go out to eat."

Everyone was a little surprise that Naruto had agree so easily, but they dismiss it rapidly thinking that they have make convincing arguments to make the blond Hokage change his mind and everyone proceed to go out and have lunch, something that they would terrible regret in a few days.

Naruto proceed to go to his office to leave some documents with Shizune and leave some clones to take care of the paperwork something that she was glad enough to accept without a second thought, which was perfect for Naruto's plans.

So Naruto left a few clones in his office with Shizune to work in his paperwork as well as to discreetly work in with what he name the best prank of history.

After that Naruto went to have lunch with Hinata, which he immensely enjoy although he had some moments in which he almost told her about the prank in which he was working on. After finishing eating he proceed to take a shower an change into one of the few outfits he had that didn't have orange, which was a former kimono in grey and red that resemble the outfit of his late godfather Jiraiya and that Hinata had buy him to wear whenever they had to attend any event in the Hyuga compound.

He did this to show the rest of the leaders that he was considering stop wearing orange, despite the fact that he was wearing orange underwear and was not really going to stop wearing orange and was going to prank everyone so hard that they would never bring up the theme back again, or it could backfire on him and make everyone destroy every piece of orange clothes as well as banish the color, but like many things in his life he was going to take a gamble with this.

When he return to the Hokage office and was about to enter the room he was stop by Shikamaru, who knew that something was going on when he saw him not wearing orange.

"Naruto, tell me now what is going on and don't tell me any of that crap that you don't know what I'm talking about!"

Naruto began to sweat fearing that he was discover before he could finish planning his latest prank, but before he could say anything that could expose him Shikamaru continue talking.

"I know you well enough to know that you would not even accept the idea of not wearing orange, much less stop wearing it just a day after it this was mention to you, so I would ask again, WHAT IS GOING ON?" Ask Shikamaru again but this time in a more threatening tone, one that promise that he would not let him eat rammen in the office or let him have a break to go to Ichiraku Ramen if he didn't answer truthfully.

Thankfully Shikamaru's comments gave Naruto an idea on how he could get out of this without reveling what he was really doing and still answer with the true, just not all the true, so he put a serious face and answer to Shikamaru.

"I just change so that everyone would stop trying to make me wear orange, at least until these meetings are over and they all return to their homes, at which point I can return to wear orange on a regular basis, besides I'm wearing orange boxers, which mean that I haven't betray orange and remain a faithful follower of it!." Said Naruto with a serious tone.

Shikamaru analyze him for a few moments after which he nod and said. "I figure that you would be doing something like this if they keep pushing the subject on you, it's just that I never expect that you would do it this soon, or think of this so quickly."

Naruto pout and answer. "Hey! I'm not an idiot, I can come up with this kind of plans on the spot! Besides aren't we as shinobis be masters at deceiving people?"

Shikamaru just sigh and answer him. "As long as this is the only deceiving thing you try to pull on our guest it's all right, after all you are trying to reach cooperation with the other nations, not spite them and set back peace."

When Shikamaru let him enter the room Naruto calm himself a bit more, after all if he had manage to fool the smartest Nara in probably the whole history then he was sure that his guest would believe his charade, or at least get to the same conclusion as the Shikamaru.

And to his relieve everyone congratulate him for his appearance and reassure him that he look more fit for the title of Hokage than before. Which lead them to continue their negotiations and droop the subject of him and orange for good.

And so after a week of many discussions and treaties sign, one by one the leaders of the different countries left once they had finish whatever reason they had to come and see him, to the point that the only ones remaining were Gaara who had spend a lot of time with his sister and therefore had yet to do catch up with some of the treaties he had bring up with him.

Shion and Koyuki had already finish everything the last day and now they were espending the day with Hinata, which was fine with him since they were most probably have a girls day out and go shopping, getting manicures, and other things women do.

And finally Temujin, who still had to discus and sign any treaties with Konoha since he had use the previous days to achieve treaties with the other nations since his was the most recent country and this was his first meeting with the world leaders.

But not only would the task of facing all the leaders and sign treaties would be over that day, but also all his preparations for his ultimate prank were also in place. Since he was told by all the other leaders that he should have stop wearing orange and subsequently doing it, although now with so few leaders in Konoha which he consider close friends he had return to wear orange, he had use the excuse of leaving clones to do his paperwork, which less than half did it, and the rest were coordinating armies of clones that were collecting, preparing and placing everything he need for his prank, and by now everything was set and once the sun went down he would start with the last phase of his plan, which he consider the greatest, biggest, most elaborate prank that would become a legend!

So once he had finish his work and in with the cover of the night he had stealthy leave his home and stand up at the top of the Hokage monument with a group of one houndred clones.

The real Naruto start talking to his clones as a general talk to his troops. "Okay is time to start with the most badass prank that we have been working this week! I want the clones over there" he signal to a group of 30 clones "to review the details of the other villages and cities and then dispel once you have approve the best plan of action so the clones in those areas know what to do."

"The rest of you start grabbing the equipment we have collect and go all over Konoha to every house and every closet and star turning every piece of clothe you found into orange, and I mean everything! Pants, shirts, dresses, everything, even shoes, ties and towels!"

The clones salute him and began to work on his assignments immediately, after which he made about 20 more clones and start to give them an envelope to each one.

"As for you are going to deliver those envelopes to each Kage, Diamyo and other important figures in power, I want you to sneak into their homes were they are sleeping and leave that envelope in a place were they would see it in the morning. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Respond the clones while saluting him and then they all scramble at incredible speeds to go an fulfill their missions.

Naruto just turn to see Konoha and barely noticing a few of his clones going from home to home doing their task, which bring a smirk to his face and almost make him laugh, but he contain himself since the last thing he wanted was to alert someone of what he was doing. And when he finally hear the sound of the first group of clones dispelling he gain the memories of how they had order the clones on other countries to do the same job as the clones in konoha, which mean that by tomorrow morning everyone would learn the awesomeness of orange!

 **Time skip**

 **The next morning**

The first rays of sun start to pour on Konoha waking up the residents that need to wake up earlier than others so they could start to open their shops and everything they need to do so when the rest of Konoha wake up the stores would be running, to this people everything was as any other day and were getting out of bed to start their daily routines, that was until they go to get their clothes and realize that every single piece of clothing was orange, a bright orange that they were use to see on a younger Naruto and that usually mean bad news for them in the form of a prank, so everyone react in one of two ways, they run outside in whatever clothes they were wearing at the moment (and in some cases that was nothing!) to check out what kinds of damages Naruto's latest prank have cause to their village, or scream as loud as they could either at the shock of seeing all their clothes in orange, or remembering the pranks of a younger Naruto and fearing that it all has start all over again.

The screams and loud noises awake other people that after trying to figure out what was going on that make so many people scream were more than horrified to see several shinobis and ANBU that had come to investigate have their uniforms and gear paint in a bright orange that they had wish to never see again.

The ANBU or shinobis were quite surprise to see their comrades uniforms dye in orange, but they almost faint in shame when they realize that they were also wearing orange uniforms, no one knew haw this was possible since all of them had been awake the whole night doing their rounds around Konoha, but they would found out later that for Naruto it was quite easy to sneak around them and place a sealing tag on them that dye their uniform without them realizing it, after all he had been chase by chunins and jounins while he was an academy student and only Iruka manage to catch him, so now that he was Hokage it was easier for him to do that.

All around Konoha and all the main villages and cities of the elemental nations the same thing was happening, with the real Naruto watching from the Hokage monument, and groups of clones watching in disguise bases from outside the cities how panic and chaos erupt.

He start laughing so hard at what he was seeing and what his clones were transmitting to him when they dispel that everyone on Konoha stop what they were doing and look at the Hokage monument, more precisely to the top of Naruto head were the blond was laughing without any care on the world, that was until a wave of killer intent hit him and he watch at the complete population of Konoha that were sending him killer glare, he laugh nerveously before disappearing with a shunshin only to appear inside his office and lock himself inside.

Meanwhile when the other Kages, diamyos, and other leaders discover their entire wardrobe turn orange some were too shock to react, others were horrified at the sight of such a fashion crime, others were asking Kami what they did wrong, and a few were swearing vengeance against a blond Hokage, but as all of them did this an envelope that was stuck to their foreheads fall down, curious about what this could mean they all proceed to open it and read its content.

 _This is why you should never try to make Naruto Uzumaki stop wearing orange!_

 _And don't worry, your clothes will return to their original colors after washing them but next time you try to make me stop wearing orange it will be something worse._

 _So enjoy your new clothes at least for today and don't try to point the blame to me since I will denied everything and this letter will burn right now!_

And as the letter said it burn so quickly that it didn't give time even to the Kages to stop the flames and save the letter, which infuriated them, but they quickly realize that Naruto had all this plan and didn't make a mistake, nobody saw him painting the clothes, hell they didn't have the slightest idea how he do that! and had threatened with doing something worse if they try again to convince him to stop wearing orange, or if they even try to even blame him for this.

So they did the only thing they could think of that wouldn't gain the wrath of Naruto, they created and pass a law in all the elemental nations that say that no one was allow to try to convince Naruto to stop wearing orange, or even badmouth the color orange in his presence or they would be left alone to face the wrath of the blonde Hokage and whatever prank from hell he seem fit for the aggressor.


End file.
